House of Forgotten Memories
by Meifa
Summary: Naru is forced by his mother to fly to England. The team is dragged into a case full of twists. The faces of governess and two children may not seem so good after all. With their lives on the line, they have no other choice but to finish this case.
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter: Which idiot gave her a holiday?**

**Disclaimer: **Ghost Hunt doesn't belong to me. DD:

**Author's notes: **Okay, now I will try my hand in another fiction. I will try my best in writing. My English is not very good, but I am trying to improve. And of course, I need your opinion. It will make my story only better. Hope that you will enjoy it. nervous laugh

* * *

Naru POV

"This is DoCoMo voice mail service for 81-4-3567-4222 , please leave a message after the signal," this had already been the seventh time I tried to reach her. For some unknown reason, she didn't pick up her phone, or just didn't want to. It was slowly starting to annoy me, because when I needed her she – of course – wasn't here.

I sighed and put the office telephone back in its place. "What the hell is she doing," I murmured to myself, trying to recall some kind of sign as to why she hasn't been into work... its been 3 days already! To be honest, I found out that she is not in office just today. The past two days were so full of work, that I didn't even have time to think about other things like tea, for example. And now, when it was finally half-ended, my assistant wasn't here and I couldn't even reach her on phone.

"She is probably enjoying her holiday right now," said Lin, suddenly appearing in main office with hot cup of coffee in his right hand. Apparently, he had heard my words.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at black-haired man, who was already next to his office door. "Who allowed her to have a holiday?"

"You did," replied Lin as he vanished into his small office, again. I stood there for a while, trying recall the thing about her holiday. I guess, it was in those two days when I couldn't even take a lunch break. Yes, I was that busy.

Now, that I think harder, I can recall that small conversation about her holiday. She mentioned something about summer school and school activities. Now, why the hell did she want to go to summer school? Summer was for fun, not for school, right? Okay, maybe I am not the right example for the summer-is-for-fun thing, but who cares. I knew so little about her. '_Not that I want know anyways_,' I added in thoughts.

"I'm off," I said in a loud voice, well not that loud, only loud enough so that Lin could hear me. I picked up my jacket and exited the main office, leaving only Lin there with tons of paperwork to be done. It feels that because of Mai, I had to work half-night just to do all the work that I had planned to do today. Not that I had anything better to do/

'_She brings only trouble_,' I thought while walking further and further from the SPR office. I enjoyed the feeling of the wind as it brushed my face. I haven't been outside in the day-time for weeks, because of my work. Lately, the SPR has had much more work than the previous two years. The SPR had solved pretty much every case it got in those three years. Yes, almost three years had passed from the SPR opening day.

Now, I wonder why I kept Mai for so long. I mean, there isn't much of use of her. She is always so noisy and somehow always gets into danger with each case we got. It was like she had a sign on her back saying "danger, come and get me".

Almost three years working together with her, and yet I couldn't find a way to fire her. Perhaps it was her cheerful smile, that helped through the most desperate situations. Maybe her never ending positivism... or her tea. Right. That must be it. The tea was the only reason why I kept her in SPR. She made the most delicious tea. Of course, I never said it out loud and never said 'thanks' to her, but she seemed to be fine even without it.

Lost in thought, I didn't even notice that I was at her school's gates already. Only whispers from behind, well, from everywhere made me notice it. I sighed and glared at the girls, who were standing in little groups whispering to each other. Seeing my eyes, they fell silent and I continued to walk further.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Mai Taniyama might be?" I asked one of the girls, who was studying a time table. Surprised, she turned to me and smiled.

"Yes, she is in the music room, on the second floor," she said and I nodded, leaving her and a crowd of girls whispering. Again.

I found the second floor and the cabinet pretty fast. After all, I had been here once before and kinda knew the plan of the school already. From the inside of music class I could hear many singing voices. I didn't know that Mai liked to sing. Oh, right, I didn't know much about others things related to Mai either.

I slowly opened the class door, making 10 pairs of eyes turn to me. I spotted Mai in the middle of room, sitting on the table with a white sheet of paper in her hands. She was surprised, just like the other girls in the room.

"Mai, can you come out for few words?" I asked. Mai blushed and the other girls grinned. What, again? Seriously, this school was weird.

**-end of chapter one-**

_A/N: First of all, I would like to say BIG thanks to Puppy from DGMA forum for helping me to edit this chapter. hugs And to sleepyone (also from DGMA forum) for encouraging me to post this story up. And kvvva (another member from DGMA) for your ideas and support. Thanks dear. x3 Umm, that's all I guess. See you next time :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer: Yesh, Ghost Hunt is not mine.  
**

**Author's notes: **I am very, very, very sorry that I didn't update earlier. I don't want to bother you with countless excuses, so I will just go back to the story. Big thanks to **puppy444219, kvvva, sleepyone, Ariana Taniyama, Kay, Gabryell-P-, fallentenshi13, killbethy, crazymel2008, ****KawaiiDarkAngel33, Twin, and CrAzYMeL2008 for rewieving.** I hope you will forgive me for not posting this chapter up earlier.

**eliechin gran gran**: no worries. It is only the beginning. Well, he doesn't really hate her. You will see later. Mwuhaha 8D lol, sure.

**Mitsuki**, sweet. Will you not kill me if I say that I love you? XD Yea, it is short, but I promise that my next chapters will be longer. Ehehehehe.

* * *

**Mai POV**

Suddenly all the girls stopped singing, because someone had entered the class. I didn't look up, because I thought it was the second music teacher again, searching for his notebook again. He was a very forgetful person, so I saw him in this class about six times in a day. Although he seemed careless, he was a very good teacher and I enjoyed his classes very much.

"Mai, can you come out for a few words?" I gasped. I was wrong. It wasn't music teacher that was in the class, but my employer, also known as Naru. I slowly lifted my eyes and they met his deep blue ones. He looked slightly annoyed and... amused? My cheeks turned red and I jumped off the desk. I wonder what was he doing here all of sudden? Wasn't he the SPR vampire who came out only in the night? I must admit, it was something new.

I could feel my friend and classmate gazes on my back. I could feel their grins and smirks. I can only guess what was going on in their minds. I gulped and put a weak smile on my lips. Somehow Naru looked... like an annoyed kitty. I know, I know, it really does sound weird, but he really did look like one.

I watched how Naru closed the doors behind me. I could almost hear my friends sneaking towards doors, trying to hear every word of our conversation.

"Are there a problem, Naru?" I asked smiling. He frowned and then let out a sigh He looked tired and like he hadn't slept for days.

"Yes, actually there is a problem," he finally said. Right, after all, the formula 'Naru + no problems' was impossible.

"First of all, you should remember to charge your phone when the battery dead," he continued making me understand that he had tried to reach me on phone before going to meet me in school. Right, my fault again. "And we have a new case. The client said that she would meet the team tomorrow in our office, so you should also be there at ten o'clock in the morning."

"But you gave me two week holiday. Can I skip only this one time?" I asked making puppy eyes. He – of course – didn't fall for them. He just glared in reply.

"No, I think it is more important than a singing class," he said. I clenched my teeth. What a jerk. He is always calling me stupid and saying that I should study more and now, when I really did what he said and studied even in summer time, he appears from nowhere and says that I should leave it, because a client had proposed a new case. Uhh, I really felt like punching him, but it wasn't the right time and place, plus he was already grumpy.

"Fine," I said in defeat. The was no other choice. I will leave the summer school and help him with the new case.

"You should also pack some clothes, because we are going to client's place right in that morning," and with those last words, he was left, leaving me alone in the corridor. With no good-byes as always.

Why did he always get what he wanted? He wasn't even nice, but I still agreed. I should show my temper sometimes too. Yeah, I should and I knew I couldn't do it. I just had too look at his expression and my mouth was already shut. '_What an influence_,' I thought and went back to the class.

The girls, as I thought was glued to class's doors, they ears all red. I sweatdropped. Girls, especially the ones I knew was really scary when it came to boys. Handsome boys like Naru for example. What could I say? Good luck with stalking!

* * *

**Naru POV**

I looked at the clock impatiently. There was a hot cup of tea in my hand, and no, Mai didn't make it. To tell the truth, she wasn't even here and other members from the team either. It was always like that. They always found a way to miss the time they had to arrive. And then they gave me the lamest excuses ever. I still remember the monk excuse. He once told me that he missed the meeting, because he was helping a pregnant woman to get to the hospital in time... No, that wasn't the worst. The worst was – he said it two times in a row. Of course, I didn't argue. I didn't even care what he was doing, only the fact that he was late was important.

I sighed and enjoyed the last minutes of silence. It was like a music to my ears. No screaming, no laughing, no fighting. That kind of life I had past three years. Somehow, I had used to live like that, but still it sometimes sent me a big headache.

Suddenly the door flew open, crashing in the wall. I lifted my eyes to the intruder. My eyed widened as I saw who was standing in front of me. No one else could enter like that. Madoka. I could see bright smile in her features. God knows what she was up to, and you know what, I really didn't want to find out.

"Morning, Naru!" she said in loud voice, making Lin exit the office. The intruder turned to Lin with another bright smile, making the black-haired man turn away.

"Madoka," I slowly started, "what are you doing here?" She took a seat on the couch next to me, with her hands placed in her lap;

"Where did your manners go? I haven't visited you for so long time and you are welcoming me like that," she said, joking. I glared at her. I knew I couldn't object with her anyway, so I kept my mouth shut. She still hadn't replied to my question, so I kept silent waiting for her to start speaking again.

"Actually, I was the one who proposed you the new case," after a while she said. Oh, I knew that was coming. And I definitely new what was behind all of this. My mother, Luella Davis. In that case I couldn't argue with her either.

"I see," soft murmur left my mouth. I didn't have other choice if Madoka was here. I could almost here my mother's voice in my head, telling me how cute my team girls are. Oh joy...

"Good morning," I lifted my eyes again to see the whole team in front of me. Impressive. They had arrived all at the same time.

The voice belonged to Ayako. I nodded in response and turned to Madoka, who was waving her hand and greeting them.

"So, Naru-chan. Where is the client?" Asked Bou-san, taking a seat on the other couch, facing Madoka. Mai took the seat next to him and John next to her. The seat next to Madoka was occupied by Ayako and Masako.

"Actually, I am the one who purposed the case," suddenly said Madoka and five pairs of eyes turned to her. She giggled and continued. "We don't really have much time left, so I think it will be better if we are going now."

"Where are we going?" asked Masako.

"You will see," she said and smiled. Then she got up from the coach and went to my office. I raised and eybrow and wnt after her, leaving the confused team behind my back.

I closed my office doors and turned to Madoka who was gathering some files on my desk. _'And she called me rude._'

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, not even wanting to hear her answer.

"To England."

I gasped. That was ridiculous. In England they had so many good researchers, why the hell did they wanted me to solve the case? Wait, no. Don't say anything, I know it myself very well. My parents. I already knew that they wanted to meet my team and – of course – me.

"When is the flight?"

* * *

Mai POV

The van slowly moved further, leaving the green traffic light behind it. I sighed and looked around. I was sitting closely next to Bou-san and Masako. He have been driving like this almost twenty minutes, and still I had no idea where Lin was taking us and what was the case about. Naru kept silent and when I tried to speak to him, he just glared at me, making me shut my mouth. I really didn't understand why was he in that kind of mood. I mean, yes. He is always cold, arrogant and the perfect idol of narcisst, but this time... this time it felt little different.

"Mai, you are taking the most space here," Masako next to me said in her soft voice, her big eyes turning to me. I rolled my eyes and moved closer to Bou-san. Altrough we are closer to word "friends" now, she still find a things to argue with me.

I could her Madoka chatting with Lin is low voice. Lin in other hand was just nodding and adding some short comments. Naru was sitting behind Madoka, looking out of the window, placed next to Ayako who was... wait, what was she doing? I leaned over her shoulder to find her filing her nails. Right. Two narcissts sitting next to each other. Perfect combination.

"We are almost here," said Madoka turning her head to us. I looked out of the window to see Narita's airport right in front of my eyes. To told the truth, I have never been in airport. This was my first time here and I couldn't help but to wondered what was she planning to do here.

Madoka get off the car and went to baggage carrier to take out the bags. Naru was standing right next to her, helping here. I could see that he was holding Masako's purple bag in his right hand and John's bag in other. Now I was officially confused. Why was he taking out our bags? I thought that maybe the customer wasn't yet in Japan, so we went to greet him.

I felt a hand on my back, trying to push me out of the car. I didn't even realize that everyone was standing next to car and me and Masako was the only ones left. "Sorry," I said and stepped out of the car, allowing Masako too. I yawned loudly and looked up to the sky. It was bright and sunny today. A little windy, so the heat wasn't so unbearable. I still wondered how could Naru walk around in black clothes in that kind of weather. Weirdo was all that I could say.

"Are we going to exorcise the airport?" Asked Bou-san, as we walked in the Airport. It was full of people. They were walking around with luggage, trying to find the right check point. I had only seen the Narita airport on TV and it looked awesome, but when you see all of this in live it is much different.

"No," laughed Madoka. "We are not going to exorcise the Airport, we are going to fly." My eyes widened. What did she just say?

"Fly?"

* * *

_A/N: I didn't give it to someone to edit (I tried to edit myself) so please don't mind the mistakes. If you see any major mistakes, please not them to me.In those chapters I have played with POVs. I think I will stay with Mai's, because I think I go off character when I tried to write from Naru's POV. ;; _

_oh, and Twin. You really wanted to be in my notes.. so then. Luff you my sweet, thanks for being my dear twin and giving me some kind of inspiration for writing. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Ghost Hunt

**Author's notes**: I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY for not updating it earlier. I know, I know. It's been two months since, but I just couldn't bring myself to write. A lot of things happened too. Like, I started to play tennis. :D Well, i guess it doesn't interest you at all, so I will just post up the chapter. I hope you will like it. And... big thanks to all for my reviewers! X3

I was sitting silently in the airport's waiting room, waiting for my flight. My bag was placed in my lap. Finally we had gone through all the check-ins and for now we could rest and wait until the boarding will start.

Flight. I sighed and looked out of the window. All I could see there was airplanes. Various kinds of size and color. They remind me of big monsters; waiting for their prey to come. 'What a silly thought,' I smiled to myself and gave another sigh.

On TV they sure looked smaller. I didn't expect them to be that huge. The one we were going to fly with was pretty huge too. There were some English words written on the plane, which I couldn't understand. Well, it didn't really matter anyway.

The thing that was worrying me the most was the fear of heights and the sickness. I didn't even know if I had them. After all, I have never flown before. I haven't even been on a ship.

„Nervous?" The voice behind me made me jump few feets in the air. I turned my head to see Madoka's smiling face in front of me. I sighed in relief. She surprised me.

„No. Yes. Maybe?" I said, making Madoka laugh. I smiled and she patted my head lightly. I felt myself relaxing. I didn't even notice how stiff I was.

I guess all the movies about airplane catastrophes made me like that. I couldn't believe how easy I was influenced my movies. Silly me. I should have known better that it was almost impossible to happen.

„I am still surprised that Naru accepted this case so easily," I thought loudly, making Madoka chuckle.

„Oh, I think he had no other choice," she replied and left with a light grin in her features. It let me wonder what could make Naru accepted the case so easily. Well, another mystery to solve.

„We are starting boarding for flight N6194 to England. Please gather at gate number six. Thank you." There was a loud announcement in the airport. People around me started to move to the gate's direction. I got up from my seat and went to others. My bag was hanging from my shoulder.

„Now, if everyone is here, we can head for the plane," Madoka said as she gave tickets to everyone.

People had already make a big row. They were waiting for stewardess to check the ticket before entering the plane. Both stewardesses smiled kindly and said 'thank you' before handing back the seat card.

I stood there silently, waiting for my turn. Naru, Masako and Lin had already seat cards in their hands. They were waiting for the rest of us.

It was finally my turn. I handed my ticket and showed her my passport. In response she nodded and gave me back my seat car with the usual 'thank you'.

Naru and the other had already disappeared in the tunnel and Ayako was still standing next to the stewardess and waiting for me.

"Mai, stop day-dreaming about Naru and come!" Ayako called to me. From the surprise I almost dropped my bag. My cheeks turned scarlet. I certainly did not day-dream about him; I was just lost in thoughts. Right?

Ayako just shook her head and we started to walk down the tunnel to the big bird-like machine, where I would be trapped for many hours high in the sky, I took a deep breath and entered the plane. Right in front of me, there were standing two stewardesses with kind smiles on their lips. I could tell that they were fake in the first minute I saw them.

"Good evening," one of them said in perfect English. She talked fast and I had some problems with understanding what she was saying. My English class was nothing compared to the real life situations with English people. And now I was going to fly to a country, which is full of English people. I think I have lost my mind.

"Good evening," I replied in my poor English and she just smiled back. I walked few steps further to see the inside of this big airplane. The seats were in three colons, each having three seats. I gulped. There were so many people sharing this plane. Most of them were standing and talking in loud voices. I had no idea where to go and where are the others. Really, I have to get of the day-dreaming habit. It always gets my trouble.

"Move!" Suddenly a rude foreigner's voice yelled in my ear making me almost fall from the surprise. I quickly bowed and started to go in quick pace. The man behind me really scared me and I was glad that he already took his seat few rows behind me.

"Mai, where are you going?" I familiar voice made me stop and I turned back to see Naru sitting with one of his leather-covered books in his hands. He didn't really look in good mood, but then again. When was he in a good mood?

Now that I think about it. I have been walking only straight without any idea where my seat was. From the surprise which the foreigner gave me I dropped my seat card.

"Please take your seat, miss. We are taking off in few minutes." Out of nowhere stewardess appeared in front of me and made me take the seat next to Naru even thought I knew for sure that it wasn't my seat. I tried to object, but the stewardess was already gone, trying to make other take their seats and put the bags under the seats in front of them.

I saw that stewardess talking to Bou-san and John who had just entered the airplane. She made them sit next to each other in the seat in front of me and Naru. And now… that let me face the fact that I will be sitting with Naru for the rest of our flight.

I turned my gaze to him. It looked like he didn't pay any attention what was happening around him. Maybe he didn't even notice that I took the seat next to him. He was just reading one of his countless books in a language which I couldn't understand.

Right behind us was sitting Masako and Ayako. Masako didn't look very pleasant because I was sitting with Naru. She had very icy look in her face when I turned around so see her. Okay, now I will know that it's better to not turn around.

I gave another look around the plane. Weird, but Lin wasn't sitting next to Naru like other times. In fact Lin wasn't sitting anywhere near at all, but in three columns away from and five rows away from us. He was sitting together with Madoka and chatting in low voices. 'How cute,' I thought.

I sighed. It wasn't in my plans to sit together with the world's biggest narcissist. Before the flight when I asked about the seats Madoka said that I will be sitting together with John, not Naru. But from other hand… this could be a chance to get under Naru's shell. Well, the time will show what will happen next. All that I could do now was to wait until the plane takes off.

"Please fasten your belts and put the bags under the seat in front of you. Remember that your mobile phone should be switched off. If you don't know how to switch off your mobile phone, then there are plenty of kids on this flight who might know it. Thank you!"

I gasped. I hadn't notice that everyone was already in their seats, waiting for the plane to take off. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I was totally clueless what will happen next and I was quite afraid as well. I had always feared the heights and yet I am sitting in an airplane who will soon be thousand kilometers above the level of the sea. I didn't know if being in a plane would help.

The plane started to move. The peace was slow and I started to wonder how this huge thing will get in the air, but after some seconds I realized that it got faster and faster making me clutch the arm-rest and closed my eyes. I was trembling a bit.

"Mai," Naru called to me and I opened my eyes to see Naru being perfectly calm. He was still in the same position only this time he was looking at me. My cheeks got a pink color. I guess it really did look lame for me to act like that. After all I was big girl now and I shouldn't be acting like that.

"Stop trembling," he said and gave a sigh, "the plane won't crash. It's perfectly safe." He said and went back to his book like nothing had happened. I kept staring at him for a bit and then smiled to myself. When he said those words I felt myself relaxing. When he says it then I can do nothing but to believe in him. Like when he says things like that, I can be 100% sure that it will be really like he says.

I didn't say my 'thank you' to him aloud. I knew that he isn't listening to me anyway.

And then it happened. The plane took off and all I could feel was butterflies flying in my stomach. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I could call it even pleasant if there wasn't pressure on my ears. I laughed to myself. It really was silly to act like that.

"Naa Naru," I said trying to get his attention. He lifted his eyes from the book he was reading and looked to me with his you-can-speak look. I sighed. I should have been used to his attitude by now, but it still got on my nerves sometimes. Anyway, it was the best answer I could get from him and maybe I should be a little more pleased, because he replied and didn't ignore my questions like he do sometimes.

"Why is Masako sitting with Ayako?" Really, it was weird. I was hundred per cent sure that Ayako wouldn't be sitting with Masako from free mind. I bet she would better be sitting with Takigawa than the doll-like medium.

"Hara-san is sitting with Ayako because Hara-san gets sick on flights," replied without turning his head to me. He still called Masako Hara-san, even thought she had told him thousands of times to call her by her first name. It sometimes really get me grin when Masako was glaring at me because Naru called me by my first name, but not her.

I was watching the screen which showed the main information about the flight. The numbers on the screen were increasing every second. It showed how the plane is moving. Japan was still under us, but it won't take long until we will be flying over the ocean.

Ocean. All this movies about how the airplane crashes on the water and many people die, because they sank in this small cage really get on me.

I shook my head. I had to get those silly thoughts out of my head. I looked around to see if anything could catch my attention. We weren't even twenty minutes in the air, when I was already bored and the boy next to me wasn't one of the most talkative persons here.

Few rows away from me I could see stewardess giving a plate of food to everyone. The all plane smelled like chicken in delicious sauce and spaghetti Bolognese. I heard my stomach growl. I totally forgot that I haven't eat anything serious today, only few snacks on the way to the school.

"Spaghetti Bolognese or chicken?" The stewardess asked us after she had given the food to the rows in front of me.

"Chicken, please," I replied and she gave me a tray with few plates on it. I could see fruits, salads, bread and some kind of cake on the tray as well.

"Could you please give me the tray without chicken or spaghetti?" Naru next to me told the stewardess. The stewardess nodded and handed him the plate without any of the main courses.

"Why didn't you take any of the main courses?"

"I don't eat meat," he replied simply and started to nibble the little piece of bread.

Well, that was quite a surprise. I never knew that he was a vegetarian. I felt very good inside knowing some little facts about him that others didn't know. Those little habits of him made him so interesting and I was happy to learn one of them.

"Are you going to stare at me all the day or start eating?" He asked me and my cheeks turned red again. This was… third time already? I didn't notice that I was looking at him all this time.

'Well, that was awkward,' I thought and started to chew the chicken with rice. I really, really had to erase that bad habit of mine.

"Oh my god, I am so full."

"Yes, same here."

I heard Takigawa's and John's voices in front of me. It looked like they had finished their meal already and were almost throwing up all the things they eat.

"Ayako, could you please give us some medicine?" Takigawa begged as he got up and went to Ayako. Ayako was mumbling something under her breath and didn't look happy at all. I could almost imagine what was going through her mind.

"Here, drink it with water." She handed Takigawa two white tablets. He thanked her and went back to his seat.

"Wait, NO!" I heard Ayako's scream behind my back. Her eyes were widened. "Bou, John, don't tell me you drank the tablets?"

"We did drink them. What's about them?"

I heard nervous laughter from her. "Well…" I couldn't understand what was going on her face. It looked like she was balancing between 'laugh' or 'cry.' What could have happened?

"Well… I accidentally gave you diarrhea tablets."

"WHAT?!"

"Idiots." Naru muttered next to me and this time I even agreed with him.

It didn't took too long when the two of them we already running to the toilet, holding their stomachs. Poor stewardess begged them to stop running, but who would listen to them anymore. Like two tornados they were running to the nearest toilet. While; they both were fighting of which one of them would be the first to sue the toilet, the dumped in the toilet's door, making the situation even worse. Both of them were behaving like small children fighting for a toy.

"Are are you blind or just stupid? There are two toilets here." The same angry stewardess came to the poor guys. Without saying a word Bou-san disappeared in the other toilet and John took the first one. Well, what can I say? There is moral in everything we do and this time it would be: "Don't trust a pissed miko."

"Mai?" I turned my head to Naru who for the second time in the whole flight started to talk to me. Well, okay. If you can call it talking, because apparently his eyes were fixed on the book and not on the person he started to talk to.

"Yes Naru?"

"Get some rest. The flight is long and you need energy for tomorrow."

"Thanks Naru." I replied and closed my eyelids. Slowly I started to drift in sleep, leaving the real world behind me. I could still hear Naru's words in my head and then everything disappeared.

**-end of chapter three-**

_A/N: And for your infromation - I will be updating this more often. I'm writing HOFM for this year's NaNo (I know that I have started it already, but I am not counting it to the word count). I have also started to write the forth and the fifth chapter. Please leave review; it inspires me to write more.  
_

_And yes twin. I STILL LOVE YOU! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Dislcaimer:** And I still don't own Ghost Hunt. oh well~

**Author's notes:** You must admit, I updated really fast this time (all hail NaNo ;DD). And this chapter is longer as the others as well. It was quite fun to write it and I hope that you would enjoy it too. And of course - huge thanks to my reviewrs! I really love to read your thoughts and it gives me some kind of inspiration to keep writing.

**And pay attention** - this was my last chapter written from Mai's POV. The next xhapters will be written from third person. Those four were like fillers and the plot starts from next chapter. And I hope you will stick to me until the end (andandand, I promise that I won't update like 1 time in a month. D:)

* * *

**Mai POV**

I was forced to wake up because of the loud announcement. I kept still, trying to get my brain to work. All that I knew right now was that my head was on something warm and soft and the airplane was slowly going down.

I gave a sigh and slowly opened my eyes. It was just a little too bright and I had to close them again. Now I felt a little more awake than few moments ago. When I opened my eyes for the second time I didn't have to close them again.

"Now, if you are awake, could you _please_ get your head away from my shoulder?" A familiar voice said right into my ear and I couldn't understand why, and then... Then revelation came to my mind. I had been sleeping on Naru's shoulder all the time!

I jumped off my seat like a thunder bolt, my cheeks all scarlet. Only when the stewardess was getting angry from the begging me to sit down, I finally sat back. I didn't dare to look at him. I mean, all the hours I had slept on his shoulder… on his.

"Please fasten your belts. We will be landing in airport in twenty minutes. Don't forget to turn your phone on after exiting the airplane. Thank you!"

I sighed. We were landing and that meant that I didn't have to sit next to him for many awkward hours. My cheeks were still flaming and I had to wonder whether they will turn into a normal color today or not.

Another sigh. I had to get my thoughts away from this… situation. My gaze were now on the little TV, showing how many kilometers were left and what temperature and time was in England. I couldn't say that it was quite warm outside. The little metal box said that it's only sixteen degrees Celsius.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach again. The TV screen said that we were losing few meters every second. If I wouldn't be in a plane, I would probably be unconscious from the fear.

456 meters… 437 meters… 418 meters… 390 meters… The screen counted and looked out of the window. I could already see the roofs of the houses in England. It all looked so small, yet so very beautiful. The weather was quite nice too. The sun was shining and some of the roofs reflected the light.

Suddenly there was a bump and the airplane slowly started to lose its speed. Outside I could see a huge building. The airport. It was quite big. Almost as big as Tokyo's airport. The sun reflected the sun and soon I forget about Naru's incident. The sun was the best medicine for all my problems.

"Welcome to Gatwick Airport. Please don't unfasten your belts before the airplane has stopped. The temperature is 23 degrees Celsius. It's sunny, and a little windy. It's 5 o'clock in the evening. Enjoy your stay and we hope that you will use our company in your next flights as well. Thank you!"

I looked around. Even thought the stewardess had said that it's better not to move while plane is still going further, some people didn't listen and happily put down their bags and gathered all the things that were placed around their seats. The stewardess didn't pay any attention to them. For me it was kina weird, but I guess it's a common thing when flying somewhere.

I jumped of my seat and tried to get my bag from the upper section, but it didn't go quite well, because I was too short to reach it. My fingers were trying to reach the bag. I was already standing on my fingernails.

Finally I grabbed the summer scarf that was around the bag and pulled it with so much force that it almost hit Naru on the head. Well, almost might not be the right word. The bag fell only a centimeter from his face. I didn't look at Naru. I supposed that he was glaring. I had too much of his glaring today. It's enough for one day.

The people started to move out of the plane slowly. I bet that we would be one of the last passengers to exit the plane, because Takigawa was still sleeping and it was… well, quite difficult to get him up. I guess the entire diarrhea thing made him so tired and for revenge he will sleep until Ayako's hair turns white from trying to wake him up.

Only when stewardess came to help to get him up, he finally awoke and looked around with innocent eyes like nothing had happened. Ayako grabbed her bag and exited the airplane as soon as his eyes were open. Bou-san at her reaction just smirked. I knew that that was his plan all along.

"Faster, Bou-san. I have a feeling that Naru will leave the airport without us, if we will be later than we are already." I said and took one of his bags, hoping that it will make this situation a little faster. Stewardesses were already cleaning the airplane.

He just nodded and we started walk away from our seats. The airplane was empty now. The only people left in the airplane were we three and few of the stewardesses. Now I could really see how big the airplane was without all the people.

Takigawa, John and I were the last one to exit the plane. Everyone else were already standing there and waiting for us. Ayako was putting some cream on her hands saying that her skin is too dry because of the flight. Masako was looking out of the window and Naru was talking with Lin and Madoka in very low voice.

I gave a long yawn and stretched my muscles. It was nice to be on the ground again and not thousands of kilometers in the air. Now I had wide space and sun… I looked out and smiled. The city from the above looked very pretty and I hoped that we could sight-seeing one day and visit London's the most beautiful places. I really wanted to see Big Ben, London Eye (and even despite my fear of heights I would even like to ride it) and Tower Bridge. I could continue to count the places I wanted to visit until the night.

"The taxi is already waiting. We must take the luggage." Naru said simply and turned to the left to a big corridor which apparently leads to the luggage room. The group silently followed him. Some of us were half-asleep, like Takigawa. He was yawning non-stop and he almost bumped into the wall. That happens if you play ridiculous games all the flight.

"Excuse me, I will go to the bathroom," I said in a low voice and Ayako was the only one that noticed me talking. We both stopped.

"Don't you want me to come along?"

"No, I will be fine." I replied and she nodded and with the last 'don't get lost' she was walked back to the group. I just smiled and turned right to the corridor where the bathroom was supposed to be. It was drawn on the wall after all, so I thought that it won't take much trouble to get to the bathroom.

Well, I found the bathroom after three minutes of walking around the airport, but when I had to go back I didn't remember which route I took. And when I failed to see the right corridor for the fifth time I knew one thing for sure – I was lost. It wouldn't be a problem if it would happen in Tokyo's airport, but being in another country with zero talent in English, now that was terrible. I didn't pay any attention where did I turn and which route I took. And when I looked back, I couldn't see anything familiar.

"Great," I murmured to myself and took few steps to the right and then to the left. Nothing. Nothing that would remind me of the way back. It could be done only by me. To get lost in foreign airport without any idea how to get back to the luggage room. And I couldn't even talk properly in English.

I shivered and looked around. People were buzzing everywhere going in all possible ways. They didn't even notice me. They didn't even notice the teenage Japanese girl who was lost in the airport.

"Is there something wrong?" My thoughts were interrupted by voice right behind my back. I turned around to face a young boy who looked few years older than me and with a yellow hair. He was smiling kindly and I knew that he wouldn't harm me.

"Ano… my nama..e? are…is Mai Taniyama," I mumbled knowing that he wouldn't probably understand a word I say. I wanted to tell him that I was lost, that I need help to get back to my friends, but it was impossible in my situation, because I had no idea how to say it. That's the price for being lazy in English classes.

"Don't worry, I understand Japanese as well," he replied before I embarrass myself by talking nonsense in English again. His pronunciation was good, I could even say very good.

I gave a sigh in a relief. "Thank god." I was lucky to find someone in the whole airport who could speak Japanese. In response he just chuckled and waited for me to continue.

"While I was searching for a bathroom, I got lost from my group and I don't know how to get back to them. Could you please tell me where I can find the luggage room?" I explained to him, talking very fast. He thought for a bit and then with a smile nodded.

"This way."

I silently walked next to him and while he wasn't looking, I eyed him. He had very kind face. He had that kind of smile which makes people think that everything is fine, that everything would be okay, even if it is a very bad situation.

"Eliot! I was looking for you all around the airport!" Suddenly a girl around my age appeared in front of us. She looked just like the blond boy next to me, only her hair was a bit longer. It was obvious that they were relatives.

"I am sorry, Meryl!" He replied with a playful smile and she sighed. "The lady next to me got lost in the airport and I was showing her the way back to the luggage room." He explained and the blonde girl just nodded in response and left. She didn't look in very good mood.

"I apologize for her actions. She is just very tired."

"Oh, you don't need to apologize. It was my fault that I took so much of your time." I bowed and laughed nervously. "It's better if you go to your sister, because I don't want her to be angry with you. Thank you for showing me the way to the luggage room."

"My pleasure. I hope we will meet again Taniyama-san." And with those words he was gone, leaving no traces here. It looked like he disappeared in a thin air. Maybe my head was just playing tricks on me.

'I better get going or else Naru will probably rip my head off,' I thought and started to run to the place where the group of my friends was standing. All of them were looking around, probably searching for me. I felt quite guilty for making them worry about me.

"Mai!" Takigawa called loudly, making many of the people here turn to his direction. He ran to me and squeezed me in a big hug. When he realized that my skin color was slowly turning blue, he let go of me. By that time Ayako had joined us.

"I was worried." She sighed and opened her eyes. I could clearly imagine the regret that she let me wonder off in the airport by myself. "Anyways," she continued, "we better get going. Naru is almost spitting fire."

"I am really sorry. I got lost and I didn't really know where to find the luggage room." Ayako gave me I-thought-so look and Takigawa just shook his head.

"We are going," I was interrupted by Naru who was already walking away together with Lin and Madoka and of course Masako who was like a tail for Naru. I sighed. He looked quite annoyed. I guess my missing wasn't in his plans.

"Coming," I muttered and took my bag.

When we came out the sun disappeared in the gray clouds and in its place came the rain. At first it was just a light, refreshing rain, but after some minutes it turned in a real storm. People around me moved as quickly as they could to get away from the rain. Some of them had umbrellas in their hands, but some of them were using newspapers as umbrellas. I was happy that we didn't have to walk in that kind of weather. That I could just climb in the taxi and look outside to the rainy London.

Lin and Takigawa almost finished putting the bags in the baggage carrier and it was almost time to say good-bye to Gatwick Airport.

I took the seat next to the window. Ayako was sitting next to me. My head rested on Ayako's shoulder and I watched the wet roads, which were full of cars. Because of the rain, there wasn't much to see, but I was happy even with that bit of what I saw now.

The warmth, the soft shoulder and the sound of rain made me really sleepy. Suddenly it was very hard to keep my eyes open. The eyelids felt very heavy. I sighed and let the dream world take me. It was just too tempting that I just couldn't say no.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, the brightness made my head a little dull. The car had stopped and I couldn't hear the sound of the rain as well. For some seconds I couldn't understand what was happening and why I even was here. My mind was still balancing between 'sleep' and 'wake up' state, so I was in that kind of situation. Only after some time all the things that had happened today came back to my mind and I started to realize where the taxi driver had driven us.

With another long yawn I climbed out of the car and took a deep breath. The cool air made my head spin. It was because I spent almost a day in an airplane. The air here smelled strangely good. It smelled like… milk. Like summer flowers. I couldn't even describe it.

I looked around. It seemed that I had slept all the way to the hotel too. Right in front of there was a big house with words 'Grand Hotel' on it. It was in light colors and looked really lovely… and really expensive. It had five floors and a big park around it. Sad that we would spent only one day here, because starting from tomorrow we will start working on this new case.

I still didn't know any details about the case. It must be something big if Naru was called back to England. When I asked about it, Naru just ignored me and looked quite annoyed. I guess it wasn't in his plans to go back to England.

"Oh, Mai. You are finally awake," said Ayako who had finished putting all the bags together. The taxi driver got out of the car and Ayako handed him money that I haven't seen in my life before. British pounds, I think.

"Thank you, miss. I wish you all to enjoy your holiday," he said as he put the money in his wallet.

"Thank you." She replied and bowed. I also bowed, even though I had no idea what the other part of the sentence meant.

"Where are the others?" I asked when the taxi had vanished from our sight.

"Oh, they are already inside with the rest of our luggage."

The inside looked more breathtaking than the outside. The main hall was all so light. There was big stairs in front of me and elevators in both sides of the stairs. There were green sofas with coffee tables placed all around the hall. Most of the walls had mirrors in wallpaper's place. I also could smell food from dining room. I was almost drooling. The breakfast in the airplane wasn't enough for one day.

The others were standing at the end of the hall. Lin was talking with a woman who couldn't be much older than thirty. It seemed like they were discussing about the rooms. Bou-san and John were sitting on the sofa and watching TV. Masako was talking with Naru in low voices. I frowned. I really didn't like this sight, but I couldn't make them not to speak each other either.

"Ohh, look who finally woke up," my thoughts were distracted my Takigawa who noticed us coming. He even got up from the sofa. I laughed while handing him his blue bag.

"The plan for the rest of the day sounds like that," Madoka coughed, "you go upstairs to your room and put down yours things. You have thirty minutes to get yourself ready and then you have to go back to the main hall and turn left to the dining room. The dinner is served at eight o'clock. Our table's number is 5. After the dinner you may do whatever you like, just make sure that you will be able to wake up next morning. There is a swimming pool on the second floor and a computer room on the third floor, if anyone is interested," Madoka said as she handed the keys of our rooms. I and other two women got the room with number '341' on it.

* * *

"Ayako," I knocked on the bathroom's doors, "it's time to go." It's was already five minutes past eight, but the miko still hadn't exited the bathroom. It sometimes felt like an obsession to be that long in the bathroom. Even Masako took much less time than Ayako.

I sighed and turned on the TV. My stomach was growling, begging for food. I tried to distract myself from the food by watching some random English dramas, which I couldn't understand. People here really talked fast and I doubt that I will ever be used to it.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready." And finally, the main star exited the bathroom. Her hair was set in ponytail and I could see that she had put the make-up too. Well, I guess the time it took really was worth it. She looked really… sexy. Bou-san better watch after her, or else some random British guy will try to take her for him.

"Finally," the doll-like medium muttered and exited the room first. She seemed in a very bad mood. Maybe it was because Madoka put us all in one room, which was pretty far away from the man's room. Naru's and the other room were in fifth floor and Masako had no chance to see Naru walking around here.

When we finally came back to the main hall, I couldn't see anyone there. I suppose that they were already in dining room. I turned my head to Ayako with the what-to-do-now look. She just smiled and started to walk to the dining room.

Right in the doors stood a man around twenty five in black clothes. He was one of the waiters here. He was holding a plate in his hands. I could feel his eyes on us, well… mostly on Ayako.

"Good evening," he said to us when we finally approached him. Ayako gave a small smile in response and handed him our dinner cards. All the systems were so complicated. Room cards, cleaning cards, eating cards… In my opinion they just made their lives with things like that more difficult.

"Have a nice meal," he showed us his white teethes. I shivered. I didn't like that guy already. It was like… there was something very wrong with him. His attitude, his playboy looks. I was grateful that we will see him for the last time, because tomorrow we will be having dinner far away from this hotel.

I looked around and saw the boys sitting at the end of the dining room. Bou-san was chatting happily with John, who in reply just smiled and nodded his head. Naru was drinking a tea while reading one of his note-books. That was so like Naru. He just couldn't do anything without his tea or note-book. It was still admirable that he didn't ask me to make a tea for him.

"Good evening," I said with a big grin in my lips. It looked like boys were having fun. Bou-san was talking loudly about his concert adventures. He was so into it, that didn't even notice us. Only when John coughed politely, he closed his moth and looked to us.

"Well, that was fast." He smirked and I shook my head. Teasing us like always. I guess he knew better than others how much time Ayako take to get ready.

I took the seat next to him. Ayako took the seat that was between me and Naru. Well, I guess it wasn't the best choice to do. No, I'm not talking about Naru, but Masako. It looked like her eyes soon will turn blood red and she would eat poor Ayako without mercy. Oookay, my imagination went wild again.

Naru in other hand didn't even pay any attention who was sitting next to him, so Masako had no other choice but to sit next to John.

I decided better not to look at Masako, because I didn't want see her glaring towards everyone who dared to look at her. I really had enough glaring for one day already.

"Hey, where are Lin and Madoka?" I asked when I noticed that the two seats that were meant to Madoka and Lin were empty and the dishes weren't served as well.

"Yes, I found that strange too. I thought that he would be in the same room as Naru," Bou-san said turning his head to two empty seats and then to Naru. "Nee, Naru. Do you know anything about it?"

Silence. It seemed that Naru didn't intend to reply him anytime soon. He was acting like he didn't hear anything at all.

"Well then. I guess we have no other choice but to ask the nice lady in the main hall, ne?" said John in small voice. I was a little surprised to hear his voice, because it felt like years since I heard it last time. All the way to the England he didn't say much or… I just slept over the times when he talked.

"Yes. That is the best idea," I agreed and got up from the table along with Bou-san and Ayako. Soon John joined us and then Masako, who was interested enough to waste a chance to be alone with Naru.

"Naru, aren't you coming?"

"No."

I sighed. I guess it wasn't even a use to ask him, because I knew that his reply would be negative. But okay, whatever. It's not like we can't do anything without him, even if he is a native speaker here.

"Excuse me, but do you know if Lin Kouji had checked in this hotel?" Bou-san asked to the lady, when we reached the main hall.

It was really weird. I mean, I saw him just a half hour ago talking with the lady and now he was missing and Naru was an ice-berg again, so it was no use to ask him.

The women just smiled in a strange way and looked down to her guest book. Something was weird about her smile, but I couldn't tell what. "Well, yes. Lin Kouji has checked in here together with the lady," the word 'lady' she said in a strange way, "They paid for a double room and asked to serve the dinner at their room, if you wonder why he is not at the dining room."

Bou-san quickly translated her words to me. It took some time for the meaning to get to my head. Lin… Madoka… room… together… double… dinner… WHAT!?

Well, I guess it explained a lot of things, like why Naru was so grumpy this evening and ignored us when we asked about Lin and Madoka.

I heard Bou-san chuckling next to me and soon the chuckling transformed into hysterical laugh. It looked like he will soon fall to the ground. John was smiling and Masako was laughing softly behind the sleeve of her kimono. Ayako had a big grin in her lips with a 'go girl!' meaning.

* * *

**Lin POV**

A sigh. My arms and back were aching. I felt cold and warm at the same time. Something soft was under me. I couldn't remember where I was and how did I get in that kind of state. I didn't want to open my eyes, didn't want to see what was waiting for me.

"Kouji, dear. Are you awake?" And then came the voice. The voice of my tormentor. Her voice. Now I really didn't want to open, but I knew it's too late already, she had noticed that I'm awake. I had no other choice.

I let out a deep sigh and slowly opened my eyes. The room was quite dark and the only light here was from the desk lamp. I tried to get up, but couldn't, because my arms were tied to the bed. And then I saw her. She had innocent smile in her lips and she was playing with her hair.

My eyes widened as I saw what she was wearing. She had pink nightdress, which was… well… short. It looked perfect on her small figure and it showed me perfectly what was under it.

Only one thing I knew for sure – this will be a very long night.

* * *

_A/N: I just love my computer. :D When I wrote this I misspelled some words and the computer edited them as sson as I hit space. And now when I re-read it I found some funny typos like:_

_"At first it was just a light, refreshing rain, but after some minutes it turned in a real storm. People around me moved as quickly as they could to get away from the train." not "At first it was just a light, refreshing rain, but after some minutes it turned in a real storm. People around me moved as quickly as they could to get away from the rain."_

_or one part which I earsed, because it didn't look too good - "Mai, give me a gun." not "Mai, give me a bag."_

_funfunfun. :DD anyway, thanks for reading it and see you in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review for your thoughts. :3_

_and huge thanks to **KAY** for pointing out my mistakes. ^^  
_


End file.
